


In The Arms Of A Friend

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer is bad with feelings, Multi, Questionable Bible use, Spoilers, Spoilers for S2 E4, most of these characters are only mentioned tbh, not coping well, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: Lucifer has never been one to talk about his feelings. He'd thought them to be black and white. They're not, and his fear for Chloe's life pushes him past his breaking point. He falls, and this time, Linda is there to catch him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Here is my first Lucifer fic! I'm testing the waters for a longer one I have in the works, but this is just a one shot, and my reaction to cliffhanger ending of S2 Ep4, Lady Parts. Ya'll know what I'm on about. 
> 
> Anyways, Lucifer just gives me so many feels. Poor guy, it may be slightly OOC, but I feel like it's warranted given the situation our poor little Satanic puppy is in.
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy!

It was a Friday night, or a Saturday morning, to be more specific. The sun had long set over the city of Los Angeles. Inside an office, a woman sat, listening to the sound of life from outside. One twenty am, the peace was disturbed. 

The door banged open, and Doctor Linda looked up from her green tea. She had no appointments scheduled, but the man who stood before her adhered to no calendar, it seemed. 

'Lucifer,' she said, but choked on her words when she saw him. He looked disheveled, his eyes were red and bloodshot, and his hands shook something terrible. 'What's wrong?'

'It's my fault,' said Lucifer, pacing up and down her office. 'I made a deal, and I didn't honour it, and he tried to kill her.'

Linda's eyes widened. She'd heard enough already to begin to piece together what was happening. Lucifer's father had clearly done something, and she knew that, this time, Lucifer wasn't overreacting. 

'Tell me what happened.'

'He tried to kill Chloe,' Lucifer told her. 'And it's my fault.'

'Will she be okay?'

Lucifer nodded, a hand running shakily through his messy hair. 'She's in the hospital, but the doctor's say she'll be okay.'

Worry abated, Linda focused her concern on the wreck of a man before her. She reached for her notebook, and moved to sit in her usual chair. The room was silent around her, far too quiet, and she worried for Lucifer. He was never quiet. She noted it down quickly, black ink on white paper. 

'I remember the day my brother kicked me out,' said Lucifer, almost out of nowhere. Linda looked up sharply. He was gazing out over the city, eyes distant and wistful. 'My parents had a child already, one that loved them dearly. Still, Dad wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. He wanted perfection.'

He sighed, worried his lip momentarily between his teeth. 'Michael, of course, was still young, still learning to fly. He wanted a brother, someone to play with, someone he could look after. Michael would be a soldier, but Dad wanted something different. He was so dark, and He wanted light.'

Linda sat, enraptured. 'Your name,' she said, struggling to find her voice. 'Light-bringer.'

Lucifer nodded. 'It was His love that created me, my mother used to say. Dad doted on me, made gifts, hung me stars. They loved me so much. I barley left his side. I'd sit on his lap, or watch as he worked. Michael taught me to fly. Mum would sing me to sleep, and Dad would tell me such wonderful stories.' His voice cracked. 'Then Raphael came. The healer. He was Dad's mercy, His ability to heal every illness. Then Gabriel came along, mischief and fun loving. I was so fiercely protective of him. Taught him everything he knows.' 

There was a silence. Linda waited, patiently, knowing Lucifer needed time. A long moment of stillness, then Lucifer's shoulders fell. He turned to face her, eyes wide and glassy. 

'He left not long after I fell. Amenadiel says he hasn't heard from him since. I fear him dead.' Lucifer felt tears sting at his eyes. He made no move to wipe them away. 'Mum said that he wanted to kill me. That she had to talk him out of it. I can't help but think how she must've suffered because of me. How he punished her like he did me, and then I, the dutiful son, punished her again and again in his name.'

He paused, took a shaking breath. 'He made me suffer, he made me hurt. It was agony, torture. I hated it. He called me Samael.'

'The Angel of Death.'

Lucifer nodded. 'I loved him, and he cast me away, took my grace and my light and burned my soul. It hurt so much.' He paused, then sighed. 'But, it was my choice,' he said, turning back to the window. 'It was my fault.'

'You were his son,' Linda pointed out, her vision blurring with tears of her own. She blinked and one fell. 'You didn't deserve that.'

Lucifer was silent for a long while. Neither of them spoke. Linda watched Lucifer anxiously, worried and empathetic. She felt for him, truly. 

'I betrayed him,' said Lucifer, finally. 'My love for him was infinite, but I was spoiled, and arrogant, and conceited. I craved his attention, and I was jealous of these humans,' his voice broke, 'the creatures who had seemingly taken my father's love away from me. I thought they were filth, these apes. I wanted His attention so badly, I was willing to wipe them all out to get it, to end the Earth my father held so dearly, just to get him to look at me. I was wrong, and I see that now. I am here because of my own wrongs.' Tears fell from his eyes, hot and salty. 'Hell was my punishment, my penance. I was wrong, and I'm sorry.' 

Linda could not speak. She couldn't find the words to comfort him. So, propriety be damned, she stood, crossed the room, and hugged him. He looked surprised, but fell into her arms and cried. Linda thought, no, she knew, that this was the first time he'd cried properly about it. He'd built up so much anger and frustration, but now he'd accepted his own part, maybe he could begin to move on. To let go of his resentment. Now, though, she'd help him through his grief, and his guilt. She'd stand strong while he crumbled. 

After all, that's what friends were for.

**Author's Note:**

> So there we have it! 
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
